


Kinktober 2020

by Gallaxyk__Nathaniel_Dream



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Begging, Consensual, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, First Time, Gags, Help, Humiliation, Kinktober, Masturbation, Multi, Phone Sex, Role Reversal, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Size Difference, Slut Shaming, Spanking, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallaxyk__Nathaniel_Dream/pseuds/Gallaxyk__Nathaniel_Dream
Summary: Yo, friends and gentlefolk. I have crept from my gremlin hole and brought this with me.I regret literally being born at this point, but hey, you'll still read it, because let's face it, you are desperate .Most of these actually turned out really fluffy, sorry for that, because my biggest kink is "loving relationship", I know it's unrealistic and I'll never get it but hey, a man can dream.I want to say, there might be a few questionable/problematic phrases in here. Please tell me if something is offensive. Some of it is mainly attributed to period typical homophobia/mysoginy and I will state that I do not support either in any way.So yes, I am doing kinktober this year. First time for me, whoop whoop.Small briefing: You will get a chapter every second day.1.10. First time3.10. Baths5.10. Hickeys7.10. Size difference9.10. Begging11.10. Sex toys13.10. Threesome15.10. Humiliation17.10. Exhibitionism/voyeurism19.10. Masturbation21.10. Dom/sub23.10. Phone sex25.10. Spanking27.10. Gags29.10. Role reversal31.10. Halloween special (role play)
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Comments: 58
Kudos: 114





	1. I know how you feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beautiful, ain't it?  
> Trusting, first time Hamliza.  
> Enjoy, friends

Beautiful ornate dresses swished in the wind. For a moment all of New York, in the middle of the war, seemed to stand still, holding its breath as it watched the beautiful bride be led through the church. Philip Schuyler held his daughter’s hand as they made their way to the front.   
Alexander shivered. A December wedding at 23 to a beautiful woman, coming from old money. Back in Nevis he would have laughed in your face had you told him this was his future.    
But there he was, watching with bated breath, just like the rest of the world it seemed, as Eliza walked towards him.   
Beautiful, loving brown eyes held him captive throughout the whole ceremony, while Angelica held her speech all Alexander could see were the candles reflecting in Eliza’s eyes. 

-/-

The warm glow of wine warmed their cheeks as they made their way out of the church, away from the last guests, and into their shared home.    
“My beautiful wife.” It was not a question, not the start of a sentence. It was a statement and it made Eliza smile appreciatively at her husband.  _ Husband _ . The new word still sent a tingle through her chest.    
“The bedroom is down the hall, Alexander, I believe we should retreat for the night.” Eliza’s voice was not as steady as she hoped it would be. Angelica had told her about her wedding night, three years ago. Of course, the secretive manner in which her sister had married hadn’t lent itself to open discussions, but there were tales a woman heard.   
“Of course, my love. Lead the way. I want to appreciate your beauty for just a moment more.”   
Eliza swallowed. Her hands felt damp with sweat as she walked towards the bedroom. 

-/-

“Oh, Eliza, look at you. What a lucky man I am to have such a stunning wife at my side,” Hamilton cooed, kissing her wrists as he slid her gown off her arms. “My love, I am so honored. Trust in me, I adore you, I want to show it.” He carefully untied her skirt from her waist.    
She shivered at his hands on her skin, his lips trailing only the most innocent places. She had heard the  _ concerning _ tales of wifes suffering pain only exceeded by childbirth. It always sounded like a duty more than an enjoyable pastime, this most sacred role women abide to in their husband’s bed. But with Alexander's quiet words and soft touches she was barely able to believe it.   
Most men were not concerned for their wife’s pleasure or opinions. But Alexander had already proven that he cared about the latter, why should Eliza not believe that he also cared for her in other regards.

-/-

“Fear not, Eliza, I will take good care of you,” Alexander whispered, kneeling between her thighs. He kissed her tenderly, bringing his hips close to hers.    
“Alexander, husband dear, I trust you, I really do, but I have heard stories….”   
A gentle, indulgent smile graced Alex’s lips. “You just have to relax. I know how you feel.”   
Eliza looked confused. “How could you possibly-”

“Let’s not dwell on that,” Alexander rushed out, a deep red dusting his cheeks.   
Eliza decided it was not worth it to push her husband for the answer, this was a question for another day.   
Slowly, very slowly, almost in awe, Hamilton moved himself into Eliza. Both were holding their breath, unsure how to react to the intimate sensation.    
It felt  _ weird _ . Eliza wouldn’t describe it as  _ bad _ , necessarily, it was just  _ unusual _ . But the longer Alexander remained this close to her, the more she got used to the feeling. 

The first thrust was careful, soft and shallow. Okay.  _ This _ was enjoyable. An unknown tingling sensation ran through her core. 

The smile Alexander threw her as she moaned surprisedly was blinding, full of love, and handsome on his face.    
“My Eliza, relax and enjoy, I promise it will get more enjoyable with time. Tell me if I hurt you, love, that would be the last thing I’d want.” And with that Hamilton set a steady rhythm of thrusts.    
This certainly was  _ something _ . There was a pleasure, slightly muted, as though it was a distant memory, but pleasure nonetheless.

“Ah,  _ Alexander! _ ” The moan - a scream, really - ripped from Eliza’s chest. Her husband’s wicked fingers had done something  _ amazing _ between her thighs. This was what awaits you in heaven, Eliza decided, and still this is the neverending feeling of hell.    
It was almost too much. She felt like she was going to burst, the tight coil on her stomach was desperate to be released and she didn’t know how. She was close to asking Alexander to stop, but she knew, if he did, she would kill him with her own hands.   
This was the sweetest torture on earth. 

-/-

Alexander, Eliza thought in bliss, truly knows what he’s doing. A wife, she was sure, could have no greater luck than have such a young, boyish soldier. Either he had had a lot of women while in the army, or a lot of soldiers had had him. Either way, Eliza decided, she didn’t want her wedding night to ever end.


	2. Technically baths are physical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. Baths with Sherlock Holmes and John Watson  
> Have fun my friends.  
> Also yes, I tapped into the fact that subtextually Sherlock is ace, deal with it

"When in the world was the last time you showered?" 

Shocked by the sudden question, Sherlock nearly fell from the couch. "Watson? Could you enlighten me as to why you disturbed me? I am having a very important meeting with the smartest person I know." 

"Sherlock! Talking to yourself does not mean you can just stop taking care of yourself. I'm gonna ask this only once more. When have you last showered?" John was stern, his lips set in a tight line. It would have made a lesser man crumble in submission. But luckily Sherlock Holmes was not a lesser man.

"I don't know, John. Possibly a week ago. Maybe two?" 

Carefully crafted indifference stood against stern dominance. The battle of the Gods. But in the end, Sherlock Holmes, in his infinite wisdom, had missed a very important disadvantage he had. 

"Sherlock." The stern facade broke away and bared an almost sad glance. "I am your _boyfriend_ , Sherlock. And no matter how much you hate it, I can't stop worrying when you don't take care of yourself."

He hadn't expected _that_ . Awesome. Now he felt this weird tugging in his stomach, this disgusting _feeling_. 

"John, I'm fine. Look at me, I'm doing splendid. You promised to not push me to anything physical! That was the rule for this _relationship._ " Sherlock sat up and pointed an accusing finger at John.

"I promised not to pressure you into anything _sexual._ Wanting you to take care of yourself is not pressuring you into something physical."

"Might as well be," the detective mumbled. 

"Sherlock, may I remind you that _you_ promised to do your best to do all the necessary things to keep your body healthy."

This was not fair. And Sherlock told John that. 

"Five minutes. I'm waiting in the bathroom." With that John turned around and walked away.

Okay, wow. How was he supposed to react to that? If he stayed here, John would be seriously pissed at him. But if he followed him, he would be subjected to a bath, and John would not be merciful. 

Well, what could he do? John was his _boyfriend_. And also an absolute asshole who wouldn't hesitate to discipline him if it came down to it. 

-/-

Stretching the five minutes as long as possible Sherlock wandered over to the bathroom. The water was already running. Slowly he pushed open the door.

"Tight call, Sherlock. Get off your clothes and get into the water."

With a face like his childhood cat just died, he followed the instructions.

Slowly he slid into the water. He _hated_ it. Scratch that, what he really hated was that he _didn't_ hate it. The warm water encased him fully and he slumped forward a little as his muscles relaxed. This was _amazing_ and really that's just _awful_. 

"Do you want me to help you, Sherlock? Wash your hair or something?"

Oh great. Now John was just putting salt in the wound. What a terrible sadist. 

He nodded. What else would a sane person do? 

-/-

Strong hands massaged his scalp and wiped drops of foam from his forehead. The bubbles in the bath reached the middle of his chest and he definitely didn't play with them while John washed his hair. Nope. Not Sherlock.

-/-

The loofah ran over his torso and the part of his legs that stuck up from the water. Sherlock had his eyes closed and desperately tried to tell himself that it was to ignore the _torture_ John was putting him through. It obviously wasn't so he could enjoy it.

-/-

"Okay, Sherlock, come out. I'll help you dry off and then you can run back to the living room and do whatever your little heart desires."

The detective stepped out of the tub and stood still while John toweled him off.

With a glance down John's body and an unsure grin Sherlock asked, "Do you want help with that?"

"No, it's fine. This is about you taking care of yourself. I know you don't necessarily enjoy this kind of thing." John chuckled wickedly. "If you really want to please me though, you will eat dinner with me tonight."

That was just cruel. 

Of course Sherlock said yes.

His boyfriend was possibly the only reason he hadn't accidentally died yet, if he was being honest, not that he was, and John hadn't asked for anything in return, always making sure Sherlock wanted everything that happened. 

And if that isn't just spitefully sadistic, Sherlock didn't know what was.


	3. obvious fashion choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo  
> Here we are with Laflams hickeys  
> It's getting cold as shit where I am right now and I wish I had a scarf too.

Alexander was from Nevis and he had never been happier about it. No one questioned him when he came into office on an early September morning with a green scarf around his neck. He was just a poor immigrant who grew up in scorching heat, of course he was already freezing. And he was a force of nature, no one in their right mind would actually question him about something so mundane.

-/-

John, who was from South Carolina, got a few questioning looks as he entered with a yellow scarf around his neck. Usually he got along well with the New York weather. Maybe he had just caught a cold, little prep boy from old money surely treated himself a bit when he was sick. He was a kind soul, no one would make him explain something so harmless albeit weird.

-/-

Lafayette, however, pushed it over the edge. When the Frenchman greeted his coworkers with a _navy scarf_ around his neck it was over. That ship had sailed. He was from France, probably from a town even colder than New York. There was something up. He would have to explain. 

-/-

"What's with the scarf, Laf?" Angelica had an imploring look on her face. Leaning against the doorframe of Lafayette's office, she effectively boxed him in, clearly expecting an explanation. 

"Uh, nothing? It is just a nice fashion statement when it is so chilly, non?" The usually self-assured Frenchman was shifting in his seat, the statement more of a _question_.

"Uh huh, sure. I ramped the heating up for our Misters Freezy, Alexander and Madison. You can just pull it off, looks silly indoors." Angelica had a predatory smile on her face.

"Angelica, I'd really prefer not to."

With two quick steps she was in front of him and grabbed the piece of fabric.

"Aha. And would you like to explain the hickeys? Seriously Laf. Learn subtlety. This look just screamed "I got a huge ass hickey."" She held the scarf and looked at him authoritatively. "Now. Who are they from? We both know you can't hide the secret behind the hickeys anyway, and don't even dare to tell me they aren't hickeys. Laf, name, or I'll let Mulligan plan the Christmas party."

Oh no, she wouldn't. Mean little spy. "Fine. Alexander. But you may not tell anyone!"

"Of course not, what do you think of me?" Right after leaving the office she told her sisters.

-/-

"Yo, John, Angie cranked up the heating. Do you want me to bring your scarf out to the coats?"

That was unfortunate, now wasn't it?

"Oh, nah, Pegs. Thanks for offering though."

She clicked her tongue disapprovingly. "John, it looks hilarious. You look like a rich boy with a cold. With a look like that you won't get laid in the near future. " The mean smirk spoke volumes. 

He scowled. "Well, good thing getting laid isn't my only ambition in life then. Fuck off, Peggy."

She came over to him and sat down on his lap dramatically. "Too bad that I am such a good friend. I can't let you handicap your own sex life, sorry." And with that she pulled off the scarf, almost strangling him to death. "Oh shit. Sorry, John."

Despite his efforts the scarf slid from his throat. John's cheeks heated up and he just knew he was blushing. 

"Now, now, _Jacky_ , it looks like you don't have problems getting laid after all." She ran a finger over one of the darker hickeys. "You know I won't leave without a name, right?"

He sighed heavily. "Yeah, I know. Sadly." John was pointedly not looking at her when he said "Laf. But Jesus, keep your mouth shut! I know you'll gossip about it. But I at least gotta try and stop you."

She laughed. "Of course I'll gossip about it, tough luck, John. See ya." With that Peggy skipped off his lap and out the door. Immediately she went to find her sisters.

-/-

"Wait, wait, wait. Let me get this straight."

"There's nothing straight about those guys," Peggy quipped.

"Lay off the jokes for a minute, okay? This is important," Angelica admonished. "So, Laf claims his hickeys are from Alex and John claims his hickeys are from Laf. This sounds suspiciously like John didn't know he was supposed to cover for Laf cheating on Alex."

"Or John knew exactly what he was doing," Eliza added.

"Oh, as if. Have you met John recently? He couldn't cheat if he tried. Plus he is, like, totally in love with Alex, he would never do that to him," Peggy said vehemently, not accepting any arguments. 

"But Laf wouldn't cheat either, right? He is so loyal and kind. He could never come up with it." Angelica's forehead was creased as she tried to puzzle her way through this. 

Eliza snapped her fingers. "Didn't Alex wear a scarf too when he came in today? I'll go and confront him about this. I mean, he gotta know, right?"

-/-

A knock sounded from the door. Without looking up Alex muttered "Come in", totally expecting Washington or Laf or John maybe even Burr. What he wasn't expecting was-

"Can we talk?"

Oh fucking hell. That sentence never meant anything good. And especially not from Eliza, when she had a face like someone just died. Oh shit, did someone die? Was ist Washington? The man was like a father to him, he couldn't

"Can you take off your scarf, please?"

This is not what is supposed to follow that conversation starter. And that was not supposed to happen when his neck was blooming in hickeys. "Why? Eliza, is everything alright with you, do you not feel well?"

"I'm okay. Look, Alex, I know you have hickeys. From whom are they?"

Alex's eyes were as wide as saucers. "That sounds distinctly like none of your business."

"Oh, Alex, for Goodness sake. I'm sorry, but Lafayette's cheating on you with John!"

A beat of silence. Another. And then Alex broke out in laughter. "Oh shit," he heaved out, "this was not how you should find out." He giggled when he said "It's not really cheating when it's mutually consensual. Like, it's not really cheating if I'm there for it, right?"

Eliza was completely and utterly confused. "What do you- _wait_ . You mean to tell me you guys had a _threesome_."

"You could say that," Alex admitted. "But we prefer the term polyamory." With a huge smirk on his face he rounded the table and left Eliza in the middle of his office.

That was truly not how they had planned to come out.


	4. You giant asshole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not have slipped age regression into this. And I may or may not plan to use these two for at least one other promt.  
> Anyway, Jamilton with size difference/size kink.  
> I think I kinda missed the main topic tho.  
> Hope you enjoy

What even was his life? Alexander had always been uncommon so to speak. A spitfire immigrant from the Caribbean wasn't exactly commonplace in New York politics. What was even more curious was that he would chew out anyone, be it a poor, inexperienced intern or highly esteemed CEO, if they even so much as dared to comment on his height. Malnutrition in childhood years didn't lend itself to explosive growth, okay? But right now, he had no problem with Thomas _professional asshole_ Jefferson calling him a "cute little boy" and "tiny sleepy baby".

It was a good thing that they were alone. Everyone they knew would have immediately suffered a heart attack had they seen and heard what was going on. Hamilton was currently curled up in bed, Jefferson sitting next to him, _petting his hair_ . And Alex let him, even enjoyed it. But, in his defence, this was not _really_ Alexander Hamilton. This was just _Alex_. The little boy who Thomas had taken in after their first meeting. Childhood trauma made people need coping mechanisms of varying degrees of weirdness. And, well, Alex's coping mechanism was on the upper end of weird. He reverted back to a younger mindset, can you really blame him?

-/-

Originally, when Alexander had first come to terms with himself being an _age regressor_ , he absolutely refused to use the word "little" as a noun to describe his condition, at least _Alexander_ did, _Alex_ was more than happy to be referred to as a little, anyway, in the beginning he tried to deal with it on his own. That went about as well as you'd think and he gave up on it when he first had a crying fit at Hercules' movie night during a very stressful political season because he didn't have his pacifier. 

After that terrible disaster his next plan of action was to allow his best friends to take care of him. That worked out arguably well for a few months. But Herc and Laf were always out, away for work or not in a state to deal with a cranky toddler. So usually it fell upon John to take care of him, and really, he aced that task. He did everything that was asked of him, he cuddled Alex, tried to give him rules and structures, gave him drinks in a sippy cup and watched disney movies with him. In theory he was the perfect care giver. _In theory._ But it always felt like something was _off_ and Alexander, neither when big nor when little, couldn't put a finger on what it was. At least until Thomas Jefferson walked into his office on that fateful day in January.

-/-

It was cold like _shit_ outside. Why did Alexander think it was a good idea to move away from his nice, warm, cozy bed this morning? Didn't matter. Now he sat in his office at work and was freezing his balls off. And even worse, he had an emergency speech to draft. Okay, _emergency_ was a bit of a stretch, the speech was due sometime next week. But in Alexander's books that was basically emergency level, he was ahead of his schedule by a month, _always_ , except right now because of this dumb speech. 

He just wanted his Liberty- _Oh fuck._ Liberty was the name of his dog stuffie. This was not a good time for this. Not at all. John was currently down in South Carolina for his sister's wedding, _god damn people who actually have a family_ Hamilton thought. Herc and Laf had taken the day off for whatever it was they did when they weren't living boom boxes. That meant there was literally no one who could take care of him. 

He couldn't help it though. He needed to regress _right now_. Well, shit. At least he always had an emergency blankie and pacifier in his office. This had happened one too many times to not at least be a bit prepared. 

So he did what any normal person would do, don't quote him on that, and rolled up on the little couch he had in his office with his blanket, the pacifier popped into his mouth. He was perfectly content to just suckle at the plastic and was already dosing off when a loud _bang_ ripped through the room.

In the doorway, completely petrified, halted in the middle of a sentence, and with eyes as wide as saucers stood Thomas Jefferson. Now, if that wasn't the textbook definition of _unfortunate_ , or alternatively _an absolute fucking desaster_. 

Hamilton shot up into a sitting position, his little mindset clearing up a bit with the sheer panic of the moment. "Jefferson," he weakly remarked. The pacifier in his mouth made the word sound awkward and helpless and much less like a biting insult like he had intended.

"What in the world are you doing, Hamilton?" His voice was incredulous. Jefferson probably couldn't believe his luck to get this kind of dirt on his political opponent.

Alex, no _Alexander_ , stood up, fully intending to make himself seem way bigger and more intimidating than he actually was. He came face to face with Jefferson's chest. His eyes were glued to the collar bones just peaking out under Jefferson's shirt. Slowly his gaze wandered further up, over his throat, to his lips, and finally, making Alexander crane his neck a bit, to his eyes. And _something_ in that calculating, stern gaze looking down on him was enough to make his knees go weak and his mind fuzzy with little space. "Thomas," he whispered in a quiet, tiny voice.

Jefferson, seeming to notice that Hamilton had problems standing upright right now, grabbed his shoulders and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Can you take me home, Thomas? I wanna watch Disney!"

This brilliant, logical eloquence seemed to do it for Jefferson and he lifted Alex up, grabbing the other's bag and getting ready to leave again. 

As he was lifted Alex squealed and giggled in delight. And his body was doing _funny things_ in response to Thomas. Things that big Alexander would have understood and _detested_. 

-/-

Right now Alexander was in absolute hell. He was stressed, his friends were away on some trip into the Austrian mountains or something and he couldn't, for the life of him, manage to regress. It was uncommon that he couldn't regress. Usually it took John about five minutes to help him regress. Absolutely zero problem. But today was different. Even after a forty minute skype call he hadn't managed to make Alexander little. He was curled up on his couch, desperately trying to concentrate on beauty and the beast playing in the background. 

The ring of the doorbell ripped Alexander from his thoughts. Who would come to his apartment on his day off? He over to the door and ripped it open, completely frustrated and pissed. 

"What the actual fuck, Jefferson?" Why was this _asshole,_ his _enemy_ at his doorstep? They weren't friends. They didn't just _meet_ outside of work.

"Washington send me to bring you some documents. Said someone needed to check on you, too."

What an _ass_ . How dared he treat Hamilton like a _little child_ ? This was degrading. And _Jefferson,_ of all the people Washington could have sent, he sent this idiotic, elitist, flashy, tall as all hell Adonis- okay no. Full stop. He did _not_ just think that. But, on second thought, looking up at Jefferson was _something._

It made Hamilton seem even smaller by comparison. Looking up at Jefferson in his flashy fuchsia suit made Alexander seem strangely inadequate in his red flannel pajamas and fluffy socks.

_Oh God, of course_ . This was what John had always been missing. Alex's knees went weak and he tripped forward, straight into Jefferson's arms. Having his face in Thomas's chest, his strong arms holding Alex up, was the best feeling he had felt in months. He was so _tiny_ compared to Thomas. The little in him almost cried with relief to be so close to someone who could make him be a good boy, who could take care of him.

And if he was being honest, his little self wasn't the only one who was delighted at how _huge_ Jefferson was.

-/-

"Be honest," Alexander murmured as he slowly rubbed against Thomas's thigh, "Washington didn't request shit from you."

"No." Jefferson grabbed his ass in a huge hand and kissed him. "James told me you acted weird. And since I already knew that you are a _helpless_ -" He punctuated the word with a squeeze to Alexander's ass. " _Insatiable_ -" This time he got a slap. " _Little baby_ -" The press of Jefferson's thigh, which he increased to underline the statement, was enough to send Alexander over the edge and with a broken moan he came. "I came to look after you."

God, how Hamilton hated this _big_ idiot.


	5. Eliza, pleaseeeee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Begging between Eliza and Hamilton.  
> As we all know Hamilton historically speaking asked John for a threesome. So how about if he asks Eliza first? Well, if she's gonna share him, he is gonna pay.  
> I really liked to imagine this one, have fun

"Please, Eliza, please just once." Alexander was totally _not_ begging right now. He was a proud man and he would _never_ beg. And definitely not for something like this. 

"I don't understand why you are so adamant about this. Am I not pleasing you, husband dear?" Admittedly, this was a question worth asking, but it was not one worth answering. Not truthfully at least.

"No, Eliza, my love, that's not it." The full story would just unnecessarily confuse both of them. "No, it is just that I am _curious._ " Alexander took a step forward and grabbed Eliza’s hands. "I have seen how you react to me. I merely wish to experience it myself." The _again_ in his words remained unsaid. If this happened to blow up in his face he didn't need his wife to know that his desire was not born from curiosity but from experience. 

“And if I say yes?” 

“Well, I would write a letter to John and ask for his company.” The fact that he letter had already been written and was just waiting to be sent wasn’t something Eliza needed to know. “Eliza, please, my love, your honor would remain you. No one would need to know.”

His wife looked at him, calculating. “You have to show me that you are dedicated to _me_ first. If you truly want this, you will beg me for it. You will go on your knees for me, worship me, and beg me to grant your wish.”

_Ha. In her dreams. Alexander would_ never _do that._

-/-

“Please, Eliza, my love, my goddess.” He kissed her knee over her stocking. “I beg you, please, let me have this.” His cheeks were red and he pressed his face to her thigh. “It would be greatly pleasing to all of us. Please, best of wifes, my star, please.”

Eliza raised an eyebrow, reached down and caressed his cheek. “I think, Alexander, you will have to try harder. You need to show me how much you are willing to do for this. Degrade yourself, husband dear. I want to hear you say how desperate you are for this. If you are willing to say how humiliatingly needy you are, I am willing to grant you this.”

This was pure agony, and Alexander’s shaft was _delighted_ . He was not supposed to _like_ having to throw his honor and pride out the window. But he did. And that scared him more than even the war had. “Please, Eliza, I, I am a des-, God, I am a desperate slut.” He winced at the words. He didn't like the idea of calling himself terrible things in front of his wife. This came a tiny bit too close to what his enemies said behind his back. But some small part of his brain loved the idea of Eliza holding this kind of power over him.

"Come on, Alexander. I don't think that is gonna be enough. You have to understand, inviting Laurens into our bed is a very _debauched_ request. You have to be _terribly_ desperate and dirty to ask for that. You are so smart Alexander, show me your big mouth."

"Eliza, my god, please let me have it. I am so insatiable. I have defied death, just to have this. Please. I dreamt of this. America, the land of the free, my home, all I ever wanted from it was to satisfy me." Tears trickled down his cheeks. This was way too close to the terrible things he thought were true. "My love, you have married a sinner. A despicable sinner. Desperate beyond belief. Eliza, I long to play the woman's part for Laurens. I long to serve both of you. I long to be at your mercy." He started mouthing up her thigh with desperate movements. "Just imagine, you two could take advantage of me in any way you please. I am nothing but a dirty, insatiable, desperate, slutty whore." Now he was crying without holding back. Tears streamed down his face, his breath was uneven and all he could do was press himself closer to the comfort and warmth of Eliza’s leg. 

Looking down at her husband, sitting like a loyal dog at her heel, crying pitifully, and saying all these terrible, _amazingly debauched_ , things about himself, pleased Eliza greatly. Just a tiny bit more and she would grant her husband anything. 

"Eliza, please, grant me his shaft. _Please_. I want to be caught between you two, utterly helpless. I love you, Eliza, but please, I need to be taken apart."

She grabbed his arms and pulled him up without preamble. "Oh, Alexander," she murmured into his hair while cradling him close to her chest, "you did so well for me, my love. It must have been so hard to say all those things. But you are so smart, husband dear, so good for me."

He clung to her and cried into her shoulder, trying to calm his breathing. Soothingly Eliza ran a hand over his back. "Shhh, Alexander, everything is fine. After you were so good for me I am rather inclined to let Laurens take part in you following so beautifully. You would be so _good_ for us. Wouldn't you, Alexander?"

"Yes," he said way too loud and fast, "yes, I'd do anything. I'd be so good, do whatever you asked of me. I'd enjoy it so much and I'd make it worthwhile for the two of you, please, Eliza, I-" 

She stopped his erratic rambling with a soft kiss. "All is well. You have begged enough for the night. My prideful husband can return now. It is fine. I already agreed to let Laurens join in our bed."

"Thank you, my love, thank you so much."

"Hush now, husband dear. Let us sleep. You have done enough for the day. You deserve your rest before you write your letter. Begging one of us is enough for one night." With a wicked smirk she pulled him up the bed and held him impossibly close. He could get used to falling asleep in her arms like this.


	6. Hidden fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock finds something he wants John to explain.  
> This was a drag to get through, so sorry if it's not that good. I was not necessarily in the zone for this soooo probably a bit under my (admitedly terrible) standard.  
> This might be strongly based on personal feelings. Ace Sherlock in general might be completely self-insert. But you can't stop me.  
> So enjoy a short sex toy adventure.

John was red in the face. This was highly unfortunate. How did he always manage to get himself into these embarrassing situations? 

"And this is pleasurable to you?" 

Why did Sherlock have to say that so _clinical_ and _removed_ ? People weren't supposed to talk like this with a _vibrating buttplug_ in their hand. "Yeah?" John's voice was quiet as he reluctantly answered the question.

"How do you enjoy this? People are weird." Sherlock wrinkled his nose in only barely disguised disgust. 

"Look, Sherlock. We had this talk. I won't start defending myself for being allosexual so don't put me in a position where I feel like I have to."

"I _know_ ," Sherlock whined, honest to God _whined_ . "But how do you _enjoy_ this? I'm not trying to be an ass, I really want to know." 

Okay, that was new. When was Sherlock Holmes _not_ trying to be an ass? Right now seemingly. The onte time where it would be socially acceptable to be an ass, with a fucking _sex toy_ in his hand, he chose to be all nice and curious. Yeah, fuck that.

"I don't know how to explain it, Sherlock. But if you're down I can show you." It was almost funny to see the cogs turning in Sherlock's brain, his eyebrows knitted tightly together, debating whether or not it was worth it. 

"But if I don't like it?" His voice was unsure and he refused to look at John. 

"Then we stop. If you don't enjoy it, I take it out and we are done. I will even make you tea and let you read for the rest of the day."

"I don't like it," Sherlock answered way too quickly.

John chuckled. "Come on, be honest with me. I'll also make tea and let you read if you _do_ like it. So, be honest, do you wanna try?"

After another moment of hesitation Sherlock nodded decidedly. 

-/-

"Just relax," John advised, two fingers already in Sherlock, "I know it feels weird in the beginning. But try and relax for me."

Slowly Sherlock did as he had been told, relaxing in John's lap. "Okay. Can I have the thing now?" The plug was thin enough so John relented. Slowly, _very slowly_ , he pressed the plug to Sherlock. 

A little yelp left him as the plug slid into place. Oh, good God, he felt so full. It was a weird feeling. He didn't particularly like this thing just sitting there. And then it started _moving_ . Now, _this_ felt good. He usually didn’t enjoy having his body touched like this and even now he was painfully aware of how visible _everything_ was for John. And he was not really liking the fact that he was so exposed. But the _thing_ felt good inside him.  
“How does it feel, Sherlock?”

He couldn’t really grasp a coherent thought with how caught up he was in his brain. All he could do for the moment was let out a helpless little moan.  
Sherlock couldn’t deny that it felt good, physically, to have the plug in him.

“Do you wanna keep it in? We can watch a movie.” Okay, now John was kidding. This was hilarious. He was _not_ gonna watch a movie like this.  
He nodded. 

-/-

This, Sherlock decided, was his new favorite thing in the world. It combined two things that were arguably very enjoyable: Being physically stimulated _and_ being fully clothed and not touched by anyone. This was heaven. The plug was buzzing away in him while he leaned into John’s side. His sweatpants stretched slightly over his bulge but neither felt inclined to do anything about it. It was the most glorious thing in the world and Sherlock thought that maybe he would make a habit out of wearing sex toys under his clothing from now on.


	7. Warm in my friendships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, John joins Alexander and Eliza for a night  
> I whipped this up in like an hour, I don't know, I was just in the zone. So excuse any errors or lacking quality caused by me just being in a tunel vision flow for an hour.  
> Lamliza threesome, have fun

Alexander had his head between his wife’s thighs. And John was between his. This was glorious. The people he loved most in life taking care of him, taking  _ advantage _ of him. 

“You have to show him his place,” John advised Eliza, “I know it is tempting to spoil him, seeing how hard he works to please every day. But nothing makes Alexander as delighted as pleasing his partner.”   
Alex moaned lightly while mouthing at Eliza’s leg. John was right. And the fact that John talked over him like that made it even better.   
“He pleases me greatly, I’ll have you know. My dear husband doesn’t need prompting to do so.” Eliza seemed slightly defiant. And it was nice to have her praise him. He craved praise. But praise was so much sweeter coming from someone who degraded you mercilessly before. 

“I do not doubt that in the slightest. He is quite the delight in bed. But you need a firm hand with him. Take my word for it.” John gave Alexander’s ass a pointed squeeze at his words and Alex couldn’t help but whine helplessly. “Shhh, I know, Hammie. You will be very good for us, right? Our delectable little slut. Our perfect boy.”   
Eliza couldn’t deny that, despite her initial worries concerning this  _ arrangement, _ she really liked the way Laurens’ words sounded. Alexander was  _ theirs _ . Yes, she liked the sound of that a lot. “Is that right, Alexander? Can you be good for both of us?” She was looking down at her husband between her thighs and he moaned and nodded desperately.

“Show us then, boy,” John said as he pressed two fingers into Alexander’s hole. A startled cry ripped from the smaller man but he relaxed quickly and sighed happily at the penetration. “You will make me reach completion and make her release at least twice before I let  _ you _ even once.” Laurens knew that Alexander loved being denied before being granted what he wanted so desperately. His request was well thought out. Just enough to make their boy determined but not enough to make him defiant, which was lovely in and of itself but not something he wanted to indulge in while Eliza was with them for the first time.

-/-

“ _ Mistress _ .” Well, that was new. Alexander had never called her that. But Laurens seemed pleased.   
“Good boy, Alexander. Show her how much you want to serve her. Come on. Make her release once more. Then I will take care of you.”

Eliza was ecstatic. Her husband was so determined, whined into her core desperately, rocking back onto Laurens from time to time. Her whole body was trembling with pleasure. And it took nothing more than Alexander screaming her name as John grabbed his hair and pushed him tighter against her middle.

John made a pleased humming sound. “So good, Alex. How about we let your dear wife rest and I show her how I can take you apart?”

Alexander nodded enthusiastically, spilling nonsensical pleas. 

“Now, Alexander, I want your shoulders on the bed, your hips nice and high for me. Look at Eliza while I give this to you.”

Immediately Alexander did what he had been told, dropping onto the bed, all the while never letting John slip from his inside. His watery eyes locked onto Eliza’s face and he gave her a shining smile. Her heart nearly stopped at seeing the man she loved so much so debauched. Taken apart by another man and delighted by the prospect. 

When they had started John had made an excuse that he didn’t want to compromise her virtue but Eliza suspected that he was way more partial to Alexander’s body than her own anyway. It made her heart swell with joy to know that Alexander was so deeply loved and cared for by two people.

John began to move, for the past half hour he had just barely rolled his hips to grant Alexander total freedom to please Eliza. But now he was taking his own pleasure. John was moving in him as Alexander had done so many times with Eliza. But it was different. While Alexander certainly enjoyed their times together, he was always focused on pleasing Eliza in a sweet, boyish manner, this was entirely about John for the moment. For this brief moment Alexander was nothing more than a source of pleasure.

With his shaft deep in Alexander he began whispering in his ear. “Alexander, my darling. You have been doing so good for us tonight. I think you deserve a reward. Would you like that?” Alexander nodded. “Yeah, good boy. Let us finish together.” With that he reached between Alexander’s thighs and began touching his shaft.

“ _ Wait _ ,” Eliza requested, both men looking at her quizzically, “let me do it.” She reached under Alexander and replaced John’s hand with her own. For a moment they all smiled at each other, in this moment they were nothing more than intimate companions who cared for each other. But the moment faded quickly into swift movements of hips and hands and before long both Alexander and John screamed their release. Alexander collapsed underneath both of them, exhausted by the long night.

-/-

“Would you prefer me to take a guest room?” John’s voice was small and he looked anxiously at Alex.

“No, stay here. You are important to him,” Eliza immediately interjected. “Come, lie with us.”

Happily John obeyed and he pulled Alexander into his chest, Eliza lying on Alex’s other side. Both tangled up in Alexander and murmuring their love as they all fell asleep.


	8. He's a smart man. He'll know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I have like zero recollection of writing this. I had no idea what even happened and had to go back and read my own story just for this summary.  
> So, Madison/Jefferson humiliation smut with Washington playing an important role.  
> TW for slut shaming (with enthusiastic consent tho)  
> Enjoy

Had James known what this entailed, he would have never heeded Jefferson's request. That, of course, was a lie. Even though James would never admit it to himself, he had known exactly what Thomas had in store for him. It was  _ Thomas _ after all. 

-/-

"Now, now, Jemmy. You can't be late for your phone call with Washington, can you?" Jefferson's smirk was predatory and the thinly veiled challenge in his words sent a shiver down James's spine. 

"At least let me get dressed then."  _ Perfect, _ Thomas thought. James had caught the bait. As the words left his mouth, Madison understood his mistake, sadly too late. The game was on.

"Oh, but James," Thomas cooed, stepping further into James's space, "today you are nothing but my dirty little slut. And as such I don't think you need to get dressed."

This would not end well. If they weren't both fired for indecency then James would not be able to look his boss in the eye for at least a month. 

Thomas grabbed him by the hips and hauled James up into his arms. "Come now, we need to set some stuff up, before your call, little slut."

-/-

For the third time in about ten seconds James shifted in his seat. The plug Thomas had put into him was pressing against him and he desperately tried to alleviate the feeling so he could concentrate on the phone call with his  _ boss _ .

"Of course, sir, but you must understand that Mister Jefferson and I-" He cut himself off with a yelp. The fucking buttplug just started  _ vibrating _ . Good to know the universe hated him, apparently. "I'm very sorry, sir, I will be back shortly, I need to take care of something for a moment." His voice had been wobblier than he would have liked but now he had muted the call and could concentrate on ripping Thomas's head off.

"I don't remember saying you could stop the call. That was very impolite towards Mister Washington." Thomas grinned while he spoke, lazily lounging on the couch.

"Thomas, you absolute ass-" 

Within seconds Thomas was right in front of him, a hand on his throat and glaring down. "I don't think you want to finish that sentence, slut." And there it was again, that godforsaken nickname. "You will go back to your seat, apologise to Washington and be a good little slut."

This was the last straw for James. Sure, he could stop this if he wanted to but he could also just act up and see what Thomas had in store for him. "You are an asshole. I won't talk to my  _ boss _ with a  _ vibrator _ up my ass. Fuck you, Thomas." He could already see the flash of malice on Thomas's face. He had gotten himself in neck deep. 

"Who do you think you are talking to like that, slut? You belong to me today and it would be in your best interest to behave." Thomas closed his hand tighter around James's throat, not enough to cut off air flow but enough to make him feel the threat. "Bend over the table. Put Washington on speaker. And pray he doesn't notice what's going on." 

This was gonna be  _ bad _ . "I'm sorry that took so long, sir."

Thomas played with the plug in his ass while he talked to Washington. He held up  _ okay _ for about ten minutes, covering stray moans up with well placed coughs. But when Thomas pushed the plug in again and placed a slap on his ass he was a goner.

Panting heavily he heard Thomas chuckle and say to the phone "I'm sorry Mister Washington. James has made a nuisance out of himself the whole day, now I see he has done the same to you. He will call you back after we had a firm  _ discussion _ about his behaviour. Good day, sir." With that Thomas hung up.

If he had his way, James would be swallowed by the floor right about now. His flush only intensified when Thomas leaned down to his ear and whispered "Dirty little slut, couldn't even keep quiet. I think Washington knew exactly what was going on."

He should  _ not _ enjoy this. But, alas, the universe still hated him.


	9. Observe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, voyeurism/exhibitionism between John, Laf and Alex.  
> This is actually part one of this, the next chapter will continue the story line.  
> Quick disclaimer: I am not necessarily too happy with these two, this was more a "get it done, time is money" affair than my usual enjoyment of crafting stories. I am sorry but hope you enjoy these two anyway

"It's not really exhibitionism when all of us have already had it, right?"

"Come on, Jacky –" Alex pinched his side. "– don't kill the mood with technicalities. It's just supposed to be a bit of fun."

John sighed. "It just seems… I don't know. Silly?" He helplessly looked at his boyfriends for any semblance of support or understanding. 

"Well, mon cher," Lafayette swooped in, his voice perfectly confident, "if you don't want to, we don't have to. But I will remind you that you also said that spanking was "silly" and-"

"Yeah, okay, okay, message understood. Don't bring _that_ up." He held his hands up in surrender. "Fine then. Who will watch?"

Laf and Alex grinned at each other and John had a distinct feeling he already knew the answer.

-/-

"Come on, Laf. Harder. I'm so close!" 

All about this situation was terrible. This wonderful terrible that leaves you panting and crying in the best possible way. John sat on the chair they had in their Bedroom and watched his boyfriends fucking. What was even worse was that he couldn't even touch himself. While Laf had been kissing him passionately Alex had tied his arms to the chair. What an _ass_. 

"Mon chou, I'm close too. Show me how good I make you feel, Alexander." And while he talked that asshole had the audacity to lift Alex's head so both made eye contact with John.

-/-

"Please, please, please. Untie me. Come on. Touch me, please?" This was the sweetest torture. Watching his boyfriends get off had John riled up and ready to burst.

"No, Jacky. You are just our dirty little voyeur today. No touching. You just get to look." Alex's words were mean and made John whimper.

"Come on. How am I supposed to get off if no one will touch me?"

Alex had a mean smirk on his face. "Either you cum untouched or not at all. And if you don't finish, I think Laf and I will get to play voyeur while you take a shower, baby."

 _Oh_ , what bitter sweet punishment for his sins.


	10. And Recreate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we are with part two of our last story and our masturbation promt.  
> Again, not happy with it, it's terribly short, Sorry  
> John gets to finish himself off.  
> Suffer with me

While the water warmed up John wrestled out of his clothes, clinging to him with sweat. He took a weary look behind his back, the door open by a bit. God, how he hated his boyfriends right now. 

Had he just not agreed to this _game_ he would be cuddled up between them right now, not stalked like prey. If he was being completely honest – he would never be completely honest in this regard – he enjoyed the thought quite a lot. He was already hard from their little show and the thought of his boyfriends watching him – in his fantasies unbeknown to him – didn't necessarily help that.

-/-

He pointedly turned his back to the door as he took off the last of his clothes and stepped into the shower. The warm water was heavenly. He basked in it for a moment before he remembered what he was supposed to do.

Slowly he slid his hand down his body, disrupting some water droplets on the way. After being denied for so long his own hand felt amazing. 

It felt good to know that Lafayette and Alex were watching as he pleasured himself. He turned from voyeur to exhibitionist. John felt wanted, his boyfriends going out of their way to watch him.

His hand slid over his shaft, twisting at the head. It wasn't enough. _Well_ , he thought, _they can see my backside, can't they?_ With that thought he poured some of the soap onto his fingers. It was the fancy kind Lafayette had bought as Christmas gift in France, smelling like lavender and sage. 

He slid the fingers, slicked with the soap, down to his hole, fully aware that Laf and Alex had unobstructed view of it. 

The fingers in his ass, hand on his dick, edge from being denied before, and the knowledge that he was being watched brought him to orgasm way sooner than he thought, shooting off in the shower like a teenage boy. What were Alex and Laf doing to him?


	11. Obedient and demanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well well well. Here we are with possibly my favorite story so far. I'm actually really happy with this.  
> So, Alex and Thomas have a little Dom/sub adventure.  
> Also this is possibly a bit foreshadowing/background story for the spanking prompt but shhhh, it's a secret.  
> Enjoy

“Now, little boy, come here, it’s your day off and you know what that means.”

Of course Alex knew what that meant. He had specifically asked –  _ begged  _ – Thomas to do this on his free days. Obediently he came over to Thomas and bared his throat to allow the other to secure the black leather collar around his neck. Thomas gave him a soft kiss on the lips before sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Alex had had enough experience with this to know what was expected of him. So he bent over Thomas’s lap and made a point of wiggling his butt. That immediately earned him a sharp slap, albeit accompanied by a chuckle, and he held still.

Thomas slowly lowered his sweat pants and dribbled lube over Alex’s hole. He took the small vibrating butt plug out of the box and pressed it against Alexander. “So, love, what are the plans for today hm? Unless you have something specific planned, you will just have some fun doing chores today.” Of course he didn’t actually expect Alexander to object. This was in no way a  _ suggestion _ .

“Yes, sir. May I start with making breakfast?” Alex had his hands on Thomas’s legs and was lightly panting and half hard from the plug.

“Of course, sweet stuff. Will you be wearing your pretty outfit for me today?” Thomas was caressing Alex’s back, thighs and ass, slightly jostling the plug once and again.

He was talking about a maid-outfit, tugged away in his closet. “No, not today. I’m saving that for something special.”

Thomas made a disappointed noise but allowed Alex to stand up and start going about his day. “Now, you know your rules. You’ll make breakfast, fold the laundry, put the toys in order,–” He gave him a significant look. “–and after you will tell me and come into the bedroom and kneel on the floor. You are not allowed to come through all this. The remote for the plug obviously stays with me. Your safeword, Alexander?” Thomas was methodical, he never missed to ask for their safeword before every scene, before anything, always making sure that Alex remembers.

“The traffic light system, Thomas.”

With an indulgent smile he came over and kissed his forehead. “Good boy, Alexander. Now–” The slap on Alex’s ass caught the smaller one off-guard. “–on your way, darling. Get your work done.”

-/-

"Stay. I'll be right back." With that Thomas walked out of the room and left Alexander on his knees behind. 

Alex was almost tempted to move, throw himself on the bed in his best, sultry "come and get it" pose, just to defy Jefferson. But that simply wouldn't do. He wanted to be good, he wanted Thomas to be  _ proud _ of him.  _ God damn  _ his boyfriend and that terribly irresistible aura of his. What an ass. 

-/-

Before Alexander could make the decision to do something stupid Thomas reentered the room. "I see," he chuckled, holding a box, presumably filled to the brim with sex toys, "my little slut  _ can _ behave himself once in a while."

It was humiliating, really, how hard that simple sentence made him. The complete control Thomas held over the situation would have made Alexander's knees weak, had he not been kneeling already. 

"Now, Alexander, I want you to be a good little boy for me and hold very still. Here's what's going to happen, I won't bother tying you down if you can stay still. You'll be on the bed and hold on to the headboard, let go and find out if I'm in a generous mood." His tone clearly implied that he was  _ not _ , in fact, even  _ close _ to a good mood. 

For a long moment they just stared at each other before Thomas raised an eyebrow. "You may move into position, little minx." 

Immediately Alexander scrambled to obey the command. Despite what everyone might think, that he is an insatiable brat, just pushing and pushing and pushing until there is no one left to aggravate, in the bedroom he was first and foremost a sub. And no matter how much energy he put into teasing and annoying Jefferson out of his mind, at least double the amount went into being a good sub. Sure, they started off as hate fucking. But it turns out that Thomas was actually a very attentive and experienced Dom, and hell if Alex couldn't appreciate that.

-/-

“Thomas! Please,  _ sir _ , I’m close, let me come.”

Thomas pulled his hair, stretching his neck. “Tell me, baby, are you asking or are you demanding? Because the first would be fine while the second would warrant punishment.”

Oh, this was not good. Alexander was already hazy from the onslaught of feelings he was experiencing, asking a question which essentially required him to decide whether or not he wanted to be hurt today. 

Heavens above, help his sorry soul. “Demanding, sir.”


	12. Real romantic, over the line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Alex go at it with phone sex  
> That's all I have to say in my defense  
> Enjoy

"So, cutie, how are you?" John smiled despite knowing that Alex couldn’t see him. It was nice to hear his voice, being back in South Carolina for Business was probably the hardest thing their relationship had yet to endure. God, he was head over heels for this guy.

"Honestly," Alex asked and shifted on the bed, "I miss fucking you."

John snorted. "Real romantic, Alex." 

"Yeah, right? That's just how I am, hopelessly romantic."

"Well, babe, I miss fucking you too." John cleared his throat. "How about you run your smart mouth and we try phone sex?"

Alex faked a gasp. "Oh, but _I'm_ the sex-crazed slut."

"Okay, hey, I didn't say that."

_Got him_ , Alex thought. "Really? Because I seem to remember you saying that the Sunday before you left. Remember? I asked you to just be rough with me and you–"

"Okay, okay," John interrupted, "can we drop it? Message received."

"Fine," Alex mumbled, turning onto his stomach, "why don't you tell what you're wearing, Jacky?"

"Uh, just sweatpants?"

Alex groaned. "You're supposed to say something sexy, John, you can't just– _wait_. Only sweatpants? No shirt?"

"Yeah, no, just sweatpants, the black ones you like to steal. What are you wearing?"

Alex coughed. "Your shirt and boxer shorts."

"Which shirt, Alex?"

"Ahhhh, the one," he cleared his throat, blushing fiercely, "the one Laf got you for Christmas."

John laughed heartily. "Oh god. Well, how about you lose your boxers?"

"Oh no, Jacky. You don't call the shots. You gave up that right when you started dating a power bottom. You will get down your sweats and _not_ touch your dick."

"Come on."

"Now, John, the quicker you're into it, the quicker you're outta it."

"Fine, they're off. What now?"

"Touch your thighs, pretend it's me teasing you," Alex instructed.

A tiny whimper left John but he did as he was told.

"Okay, very slowly start touching your cock. Just like it's me blowing you before I ride you."

That got a loud groan from John. "Damn, baby girl, you're killing me."

"Uhu, sure." Alex dribbled a bit of lube onto his hand and started playing with his hole.

"Alex, tell me what you'd do."

"Well," he said breathlessly, "I'd have my fingers in me, just like right now. And I'd be kissing your thighs, playing with your dick, I'd make you cry before I even think about letting you come in my ass."

John moaned again and sped up his hand.

"I'd ride you, obviously. Bounce on your nice, hard dick. I'd really want you to slap my ass, but a useless little sex toy like you isn't allowed to do that."

Oh, so it was one of _those_ moods, where Alex loved nothing more than to degrade John. Well shit, if he wasn't into it.

"Are you close? I can hear that you didn't follow the order to go _slow_. Figures, pretty face but dumb as hell."

"Sorry, sorry, please, Alex, I'm close."

"Well, then come, dirty bitch."

Huh. That was weird. He thought – _hoped_ almost – that Alex would draw this out, but he wasn't about to complain when he was so hard. John moaned brokenly as he came. He let go of his dick when he was done.

"Oh, no, no, no. You won't stop. Get your hand back on your dick immediately."

Oh _shit_. That was not good. Was Alex really going to make him overstimulate himself? Apparently yes.

"Come on, John. How many can you do tonight? I'm thinking at least three, what would my little sex toy say?"

Damn, this would be a _long_ phone call.


	13. Demanding and Disobedient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, finally the spanking prompt between Alex and Thomas.  
> Is this a fantasy of mine? Mayhaps. Am I good at writing porn? Def not. Do I do it anyway? Figures.  
> Everyone, enjoy this little spanking adventure

" _Demanding_ , huh? Well, aren't you a misbehaved little slut." Thomas was pacing at the foot of the bed, currently not even looking at Alexander. 

Alex was sitting on the bed, shifting. After the glow of his impending orgasm had worn off he had realised what he had brought upon himself. This was exciting and scary. 

"Well, well, well, Alexander, I hope you can behave this time. Since you so _wisely_ decided that asking was _beneath_ you, I think I will make you ask for this."

This was good. This was very good. That meant that Thomas understood that this was not really a punishment but more of a _maintenance_ measure. There was a distinct difference and Alex was glad that they were on the same page. 

Thomas came closer and caressed his cheek, pressing his thumb into Alexander's mouth, if only by a bit. "So, what do you want? Ask me nicely."

"Please," Alex sighed, "please put me over your knee and spank me. Please teach me a lesson, sir."

He raised a disapproving eyebrow. "Now, now. A bit more, if you please. What implement do you want?"

The possibilities were endless. "Um, can I have the warm-up with your hand and the rest with a paddle, please?"

Thomas sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Alexander," his voice was firm and had a sharp edge to it, "I give you a single chance more. _Ask_ me for what you want, what you want me to use, and how much you want. This is an _order_ , don't test my patience right now." 

A shiver ran down his spine. "Please, sir, please, will you give me a warm-up with your hand and then give me–" _shit_ , now he had to think fast. How many did he want? How hard did he want to hurt? Would Thomas go hard or not? "–fifteen spanks with a paddle? Please, sir?" 

An indulgent smile graced Thomas's lips. "Good boy, I see you learned to _ask_ and not be a demanding slut. Bend over then, baby, let's get on with your spanking."

-/-

The warm-up was gentle enough, delivered over his underwear and with just Thomas's hand. But it was long. Thomas got in about twenty spanks before Alex began to squirm.

"Behave, you asked for this. Now, be a good boy, or I have to hold you still."

Of course he didn't behave. He was quickly pulled over Thomas's lap and held down. The next five slaps were harder and quick. After that little show of disobedience Thomas got about twenty-five more spanks in before he let Alex go. 

His ass was slightly aching but that was the point of a spanking, wasn't it?

"Now, baby, ready for the paddle?" Thomas's voice was light but had a dominant edge to it.

"Yes, sir," Alex said obediently. He was looking forward to the fifteen spanks, with his bottom already warmed up he really wanted to get to the fun bit now.

"Go fetch the paddle then."

Oh, now he had to pick the one he wanted too? He could choose one of the leather ones or one of the wooden ones. In the end he decided upon the one John had bought him as a joke. It said "master's little kitten" on the leather and he would never admit to John how much he actually enjoyed it.

When Alexander bent back over Thomas's lap, the taller immediately pinned his legs down with one of his. That meant that Thomas wanted to keep him from kicking. Which in turn meant that he was not gonna show a lot of mercy.

"Now, baby. You got yourself into this. Just relax and let me work my magic."

Alexander snorted at that which immediately earned him the first harsh hit. The long warm-up was definitely thought through.

"Now darling, you will thank me for each spank and _ask_ for another, understood?"

"Yes, sir, thank you. Can I please have the next?"

God, Alexander would be a demanding bitch much more often if this was what it got him.


	14. Talk less

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilariously short Gags adventure with Lafayette and Alex, with a very brief mention of John.  
> Again, kinda a fantasy. I'm too much like Alexander to not project my fantasies on him.  
> Enjoy, my friends

"Alex, if you say the name "Jefferson" again in the next hour, I swear to God, I _will_ gag you."

-/-

"Of course, that's exactly what you would expect, I bet Jefferson just loves–" Alex was cut of with a firm hand over his mouth, the news in the background droning on and on while Lafayette's eyes burned into his soul.

"What, did I say, Alexander? Did I not tell you to _not_ say _Jefferson_ again in the next hour?" Lafayette was livid, pressing Alex into the couch with the firm grip on his jaw. "How long did you last, huh Alex? Ten minutes? I've had it with you today. The gag it is then"

 _Great_. The fucking gag. 

-/-

A firm hand pressed the rubber of the gag between his lips. "Now, if you please, I will teach you a little lesson about being _quiet_. First," Lafayette made a dramatic pause, "I'm gonna warm your bottom. Then we'll sit through a nice movie, possibly with your smarting bottom filled by a plug."

Alex tried to protest. This was not _fair_ . _Someone_ had to talk, it was just too _quiet_ when John wasn't there. But, alas, even a worm will turn. He sighed in designation as much as possible through the gag. 

"Good. And _quiet_ , Alexander. We'll start with warming your bottom. Get your pants off while I grab everything, and don't even think about whining."

What could he do but obey? So Alex pulled his pants down, kicking them off and hanging then over the armrest of the couch.

Lafayette walked back in, the box making a thump on the table as he placed it down. "Come here, over my knee, little Alex." 

He did as he was told, unwilling to bring more of Laf's wrath upon himself.

First he got a few hearty slaps on his ass. It didn't really hurt. The first ones never hurt. But it was humiliating to hear the slap on his skin. However, the click of the lube bottle told him the next thing would _hurt_. 

It was a terrible concoction, ginger infused lube. That shit _burned_. It was painful, humiliating, and hilariously arousing. All it took was one finger and Alex was squirming and whining behind the gag. A harsh slap hit him again.

"I said no whining. You really need to learn to watch your mouth, Alexander."

 _God_ , how was he even supposed to _make it_ to the movie?


	15. Fixed roles are boring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Thomas switch roles in the bedroom for a bit.  
> That's literally all I can say to that.  
> Enjoy
> 
> Also, this is the last chapter before our little Halloween special. I hope you are looking forward to it as much as I am, I've been thinking about it for a long time. Everyone stay safe and spooky

"God, Thomas, your _ass._ " James was shamelessly staring at his boyfriend. 

"Yeah? You finally appreciating how stunningly handsome my ass is?" One of the throw pillows only barely missed his head.

"Shut it, Thomas. I _always_ appreciate you." James crossed his arms but his blush betrayed his stoic facade. "But I usually don't get to see your ass, Mister I'mTheTop."

Thomas grabbed his chest, gasping dramatically. "Why, James, I never said I wouldn't let you top. Firm roles in a relationship are boring anyways."

A moment of silence hung between them. 

"You're not joking, right Thomas? Because if you are, I swear to God, you don't get to fuck me for a _month_."

He immediately raised his hands in defense to appease James. "I'm serious. If you really wanna top, we can do it. Just tell me and we’ll talk about it, darling.”

Now that was a surprise. James had never thought Thomas would be willing to change their roles. Hell, he had never thought _he_ would be willing to. James had always seen himself as The Bottom in their relationship and it had brought him nothing but joy. He liked their power plays, being at Thomas’s mercy. But right now he couldn’t deny that the thought excited him.

-/-

“I trust you, James, I really do. But I haven’t bottomed for anyone in, well, basically forever.”

They were discussing the parameters. And James had never thought he’d ever see Thomas this nervous. 

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do, Thomas. I love you and I want you to feel safe.” James slowly pulled Thomas into a hug.

Thomas carefully patted his arm. “I know, Jemmy. You are way too good to me. I love you, I want you to do this.” He kissed the smaller one. “You can fuck me for a change, little slut.” He grinned mischievously.

He immediately received a slap on the ass. “I said to never call me that outside the bedroom.”

Thomas moaned and chuckled. “If you are like that while you fuck me, you can do this way more often.”

“Oh yeah?” He gave him another slap. “You like being roughed up a bit?”

Thomas nodded, cuddling up to James some more. “Wanna take me to the bedroom, sexy?”

-/-

“I’ve got you, Thomas. Deep breaths, darling.” And with that James slowly pushed into him.

“God, Jemmy, this is– It feels so _good_. Move, please, move.”

And how could James refuse those pleas. He started thrusting. It felt so good to have this kind of power over his, usually, dominant boyfriend. The longer it went on, while it was a special kind of pleasure, the more he realised that this wasn’t something he wanted to do more often. 

Thomas was moaning, full on porn-star moaning. It felt really good to give this to James, but the longer the other one was thrusting into him, the more he realised that he much prefered to be on top, he much more enjoyed playing with James, knew him much better in his usual submissive role.

“Thomas?” James looked at him and kissed his cheek.

“What is it, James?”

“Can we switch again? This is kinda not for me, I guess.”

Thomas blinked and pulled him into a kiss. “Yes. I’ve never loved you more. I like you under me a lot more too, to be honest.”

“Great, then get on with it.”


	16. Bewitched and Moony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we have it, friends and gentlefolk, the end is nigh. This is the last chapter between you and the end and I can't express how happy I am that you made it this far.  
> I sincerely hope you enjoyed my work, and I want to thank all of you who have commented so diligently and made my upload days a lot brighter. Thanks so much to all of you, it means a lot.  
> If you enjoyed my work feel free to check out my other stories.
> 
> Now without further ado: The Halloween role play special, with my fav poly ship Laflams  
> I hope you enjoy, hope to see you again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been previously discussed and enthusiastic consent has been given. We as readers know that all parties involved have safety measures in place and are fully consenting to what's happening, even if we didn't read the negotiation.
> 
> This chapter deals with witchcraft, pagan tradiotions, and pagan deities.  
> In the spirit of me being a gay bean and just really being into Laflams a few artistic liberties were taken.  
> Hekate, for once, is a goddess.  
> Hekate and Apollo (among others) actually are my deities so I kinda felt compelled to drag them into this since I didn't want to disrespect someone else's deity, I am so deeply sorry. As an eclectic witch I don't necessarily follow their original depictions, they are different in witchcraft than in greek mythology.  
> I am, in fact, pagan and most of the things I wrote about are based on my personal experience and journey.  
> Love you all, hope you have a great time, enjoy your Halloween, and stay safe with ye olden plague

“Hail Hecate, bestower of grace. Keeper of the keys to the cosmos.” The candle before John flickered to the right and he lightly touched the lavender in the offering bowl. “Blessed art thou amongst the Gods and blessed are we, transformed in your presence.” It was already starting to get dark out and he could just barely spy a sliver of the moon. John smiled to himself, feeling like his prayer had been heard.

John pushed himself up from his kneeling position, carefully blowing out the candles on the altar, keeping just the ones in the candelabra he used for light on. He picked up the metal shaft and made his way over to his bed. The candles were placed next to the herbs on his bedside table and he started undressing. 

He pulled on the linen shift he used to sleep in. He felt warm and protected, knowing he had honored his deity and done good today. He blew out the candles and layed down, ready to sleep.

-/-

The hiss of a match being lit caught John's attention. He blinked a few times to get the fog of sleep from his eyes. The flicker of the little flame illuminated two men, standing over him. 

His breath caught in his throat. He scrambled to get as far away from them as possible on the bed. "How did you get here?" His fear was evident in his words.

"Fear not, little witchling," the smaller of the two said, "I am your deity, I have come in search of my most devoted follower.”

This could not be true. His prayers had been heard. His deity, God of the moon, had been looking for him, and he had found him. “He...cate,” John stuttered, frantically looking between the two men before him.

The taller one spoke up. “Allow me to introduce myself.” He took a step closer and kissed John’s hand. “I am Apollo, I am watching over you at every hour of the day.” He carefully touched John’s freckles. “These are a token of my affection.”

A warm feeling spread through John at that. Not only one nut  _ two _ Gods had taken a liking in him? This must have been a dream. He just couldn’t believe it. He had the living proof that his deities were there, they listened to him and they cared about him.

“Why did you come to  _ me _ ?”

The two Gods looked at each other and then smiled indulgently. “You,” Hecate started, “have been crying at night because you didn’t have the means to give us any meaningful offerings.”

“We couldn’t bear to see you like that,” Apollo chimed in, “so we decided to show ourselves to you.”

-/-

“Are you aware that Apollo is the God of herds and flocks?” Hecate had his hand in John’s hair while the three of them talked by candle light.

“Yes, I am. What do you want to tell me by it?” John looked up at the other two. He was confused but the late hour and Hecate’s hand in his hair had him languid and docile.

“We have taken to always appear together. We quite enjoy sharing our followers. Tell me, John, have you ever dreamt of flying?”

He slowly nodded, smiling at the Gods.

“Well then,” Apollo mumbled and pulled John into his arms, “how about you spend the next few hours right up here in the clouds with the sun and the moon?”

John looked at them. The white sheets of his bed whispered with movement as Hecate moved closer against his other side.

“Would you not like to worship your Gods, little witchling?”

John found himself caught in the magical glow of the candles, he was completely at the mercy of the Gods before him and he could do nothing else but nod.

Apollo smiled in an almost predatory kind of way. “Good choice. You can be a good little lamb, can’t you? You have never been tarnished by earthly greed, have you?”

John whimpered. What were these Gods doing to him?

Hecate caressed his hair again. “Take off your robes. Be a good witchling and lose that, it’s nothing but earthly vanity to cover one’s body, especially when Apollo has worked so hard to make it as beautiful as yours.”

Both Gods ran appreciating hands over every inch of skin he revealed under the linen shift. “My, my, Apollo, you have truly kissed this one,” Hecate mumbled as he caressed a patch of freckles on John’s muscled chest.

“Why Hecate,” the taller God replied, “you have done marvelous things with his mind as well.” He kissed John’s temple. “Now, my pretty little lamb, how about you turn around and look to the headboard, hm? We want to admire you.”

Hecate kissed his shoulder. “You know, Apollo is the God of art too, and I am sometimes seen as a God of fertility. Why don’t we have ourselves a little ritual?”

John nodded fiercely, looking over his shoulder to see the other two.

“Look at the headboard, little lamb.” Apollo’s voice had a dangerous edge and he pushed John’s face forward.

Hecate lightly pulled his hair. “Now, how about Apollo paints your lovely behind in red,” He gave him a slap on his ass, “While I take your shaft?”

John moaned. To be caught between two lovely men, both dominating him in their own way, was the sweetest prospect of torture. “Yes,  _ yes _ , please, my Gods. I want to show you my devotion.”

Lafayette smiled, glad John couldn’t see how his character cracked away for a second. He caught himself quickly. “Now then,” Apollo said, “come over here, present yourself over my lap and watch as Hecate prepares himself.”

He whimpered. John squirmed for a second before he moved into position. It was strangely novel to be bent over Apollo’s lap despite the familiarity of the position. His bottom was in the air, perfectly centered over the strong thighs of the God.

The lube– no, the  _ oil _ , he was a stuck-in-their-ways witch– in the glass bottle on the bedside table glistened in the candlelight as Hecate dribbled some onto his fingers. He slowly lowered his own robes and bent at the waist in front of John. “Have a good look, little witchling. I might lie beneath you, but I am still your God. So I suggest you behave well.  _ Especially _ since you seem distinctly at Apollo’s mercy.”

The last statement was punctuated by a heavy slap to his bottom by the other God. One hand was on his waist, holding him securely, the other was flitting over his bottom and thighs, occasionally kneading the flesh but largely just comforting.

While Hecate stretched himself, moaning slightly and grinning over his shoulder at the other men, Apollo took advantage of John’s vulnerable position. Soon his bottom was smarting and he was sure it must be a glowing pink.

“What do you think, little lamb? Have I had enough fun coloring your bottom? Or do you require a bit more to behave for us while Hecate has his way with you?”

John shuddered and started begging. His ass really hurt and he didn’t want it to get any worse, especially since he didn’t know what they had planned for him. “No, no, no, please, I swear, Apollo, my God, Master of the sun, I swear, I can behave. I worship you, I am at your mercy! Don’t do this further.”

Both Gods smiled indulgently at him. “Well then,” Hecate inquired, “why don’t you get on your bed and let me have my way?”

John immediately scrambled into position. He wanted his Gods to be proud. He watched as Hecate pushed himself onto his knees over John and carefully lowered himself into his lap. John couldn’t help the moan as his shaft caught on Hecate’s hole.

“What a good lamb, you both look so  _ delectable  _ like this. Come on, Hecate, my love, start using him.”

Immediately the God on him started bouncing. Lifting himself up and dropping back down, all the while moaning lowly. Hecate’s thighs were already quivering but he didn’t stop for a second. “Moan, little witchling, sing your praise to the heavens above. This is what we want from you, this is your prayer to us. And until the end of time, this is how you will pray to us.”

Apollo pulled John’s hair a bit. “Listen to your God. You have the whole night to worship him. And when the morning dawns you will worship me until the sun fally again in the evening.” He kissed John passionately. “You are ours.”

-/-

John was drifting in and out of sleep, exhausted from the marathon sex he had just experienced. “Laf, Alex?” He mumbled, blinking a bit in search of his boyfriends.

Both smiled at him. “Hey, Jacky,” Alex whispered, kissing his cheek.

“You are back with us, little one,” Laf said.

John cuddled more into their embrace, smiling. “Thank you. I love you guys.”

His boyfriends chuckled. “We love you too, pumpkin.”


End file.
